Ms Stern's School for Extraordinary Orphans
by Ender's Fangirl
Summary: First Class timeline. Are they mutants? Yes. Are they a happy and somewhat dysfunctional family of orphans? Definitely. Did they mean to get caught by the authorities? Uh, come back later. T for swearing. NO MORE CHARACTERS!  I HAVE PLENTY!
1. SYOM Form

**ATTENTION! I HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH CHARACTERS! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE SUBMITTED! THOUGH I HAVE A TON OF CHARACTERS, I MY NOT USE THAM ALL! THANK YOU.**

Ms. Stern's School for Extraordinary Orphans

Send Your Own Mutant Story

Now if your thinking of reporting me, stop: think about it. Where's the harm in this kind of story? It's like getting to guest star in a TV show! You didn't have to build up the show's credibility, but you still get to be part of it!

Takes place a little after X-Men: First Class

Need 14-24 mutants/characters

1 to 1 ration of Males to Females

Please, before reviewing, make the effort to check others! We can't have a bunch of the same mutant running around, nor can we have mutation repeats! Thanks so much.

Character Form

Name (first last, nickname): Be diverse! We can't have a story of all Jon's and maybe one Thomas, can we?

Gender (hopefully you don't need help on this one :D):

Age (11-18): Again, keep in mind, characters already submitted, we can't have nothing but a bunch of eleven-year-olds!

History: Did they run away? Where they left somewhere at birth? Maybe they killed their family in a mutation-related accident. Remember, I need enough to make these characters come to life, but not a novel.

Mutation: Ah, what we've all been waiting for. Be creative! No need to be simplistic or generic! Be original! Note: Please try and stay away from the telepathic areas. Being able to block telepathy is fine though.

Hometown (city, state/providence, country):

Appearance: Feel free to add something special, such as a scar or maybe an-out-of-the-ordinary hair streak. Eye color, hair color/style, and skin tone are required.

Personality: Make sure it fits with the history! e.g., Maybe they were abused when they were young, therefore they are claustrophobic or nervous around people.

Age they joined: Make it 2-4 years younger then the current age. Nobody please go below 8.

Wait and see your character!

Til then,

WithLoveFromTorchwood


	2. The First Orphan of Many

**A/N: Ta-da! First orphan, ready for action. Much thanks to brandogriffin, this was his character. Hope you like the way I wrote him!**

Callie Stern ran down the alley, following the shouting. It was a cool, moonlit night, but Callie was not out here to enjoy it.

"You see, _rat_, me 'n' my mate Danny likes it here, don't we Dans?" Callie swallowed hard, focusing on the anger and fear picked up by her empathy, rather then the nervousness that had started growing in her own mind.

"But, we don't tolerate _rats_ in our territory. In fact, we might have to teach you a lesson." Callie faltered in her step as the anger intensified, like steam from wet coals. Not good. No, she had to reach them before the situation got worse.

Picking up her pace, Callie ducked behind a dumpster. Quickly, she stuck her head out and stole a glance. There was a scruffy, man on either side of a young boy. Older than herself, but still young. The men sported dirty, torn, clothes.

"Sorry to disappoint boys, but I'll go anywhere I damn well _please_." the boy snarled. This appeared to enrage the man that insofar had done all the talking. He pulled the boy's head back, gripping it by raven black hair.

"I don't think you fully understand the gravity of the situation, _rat_." The boys eyes filled with cold, malicous, fury. Callie frowned, hesitant to yet intervene.

"Funny," the boys said smugly, "I was just gonna say the same thing to you." The boy kicked the man with surprising strength. The man flew back several impressive yards, unconscious. Callie gasped; the boy was lean and well-built, but there was no way he had that kind of muscle.

The boy turned, ready to deal with the other, presumably Danny. Callie frowned furthermore when the boy put his hands in the air. Then she saw what made him do so. Danny had a gun. Time to step in.

"Stop." Both men's heads turned, as though on swivels. Callie narrowed her yes and looked directly at Danny.

"Your sad," she said in a mystical tone that was somehow very forceful at the same time. "You miss your family, you're going to go home."

"I'm sad. I miss my family. I'm going to go home." Danny echoed eerily, before dropping the gun. He proceeded to walk away. Callie turned to the boy

"Are you hurt?" His face tightened.

"I'm fine."

"Alright. Care to tell me how you managed to hurt that," she pointed to the unconscious man, "poor, unfortunate, soul?" He ignored her question.

"How' you hypnotize that guy?" Callie put her hands on her hips.

"I asked first."

"So?" Callie smiled- it had been a long time since she had experienced attitude like this.

"How 'bout this- I'll answer yours if you answer mine." He regarded her with suspicion.

"Fair enough."

"My name is Callie Stern. I'm a bit of a telepath." The boy visibly relaxed at the mention of her mutation. Not much, but a little.

"I'm Kristoff Martin. I can mimic muscles much stronger than my own." Callie nodded.

"Well Mr. Martin… I have a feeling you and I will get in all kids off wonderful trouble together."

**R&R!**


	3. Chasing Red

**A/n: Right, so this would be an introduction to Antonia James or "Red" as her mutant name is. I'm writing as fast as I can, thanks to everyone who has submitted a character!**

**brandogriffin: I hope Kristoff was sill written as you would like him to be, and I added the talent you meant for it to be!**

**actressen: For a first meeting of Red I think I did well. Anything that seemed wrong contact me! Thanks for the character!**

**To everyone else who has reviewed, I give the gift of hearing the never ending voices.**

"Kristoff- wait, stop." Kristoff reluctantly slowed his pace and turned around, groaning inwardly.

"Are you tired _again_?" He demanded.

"Hey," Callie said defensively, "Navigation by telepathy is hard! There are about a dozen things I have to check for, plus, you know how long-term telepathy drains me!"

Kristoff sighed impatiently. At this rate, they wouldn't be able to find a good apartment to, uh, 'borrow'. Callie closed her eyes, as she did when trying to deepen her telepathic state.

"Besides," added Callie, "That's not why we're stopping." Kristoff frowned.

"It's not?"

"There's a mutant close by," explained Callie. "It's alright," she said, addressing the mutant, "We won't hurt you." No response. Callie sighed, and focused a little harder, reaching out with her mind.

_You can come out. We're friends._

_ No. _came the timid, yet firm response.

_ Why not? I won't hurt you. _

_ I know __you__ won't. It's him I'm worried about. _Callie burst out laughing at the notion. There was no way Kristoff would even think of hurting this mutant unless she acted with hostile intentions.

_ How do you figure that? _Callie asked, still amused.

_ His aura is white. His good has canceled out his bad, or vice versa. Either way, I'd prefer to stay away from him._

_ He won't hurt you, I swear. _Callie sent a telepathic emotion, hoping the girl find it reassuring. Meanwhile, Kristoff was saying-

"Callie. Cal-eee. Callie!" Kristoff was ready to smack her out of impatience, but resisted the urge to do so. Suddenly Callie gasped, fully awake and out of the mental conversation.

"Whoa," she muttered, feeling a little dizzy.

"Yes, right, care to share with the rest of the class?" inquired Kristof, irritated.

"Her name is Antonia James. Calls herself Red. Rather brilliant talent, she can see auras."

"Alrighty then. What next?" Callie straightened up a little and turned to her left.

"Actually, here she comes now." observed Callie. Out of the shadows stepped a pale, auburn-haired girl. Her eyes were nervously shifting between Callie and Kristoff.

Callie smiled encouragingly, and elbowed Kristoff to do the same. When he didn't catch the hint, Callie hissed _Smile, idiot!_ in his head.

"I'm Callie, this is Kristof. As you know we're like you. I'm a telepath, as you probably have already guessed. Kristoff here can mimic muscles much stronger than-"

"My own," cut in Kristoff, "And I can copy certain, ah, fighting strategies." Callie frowned at the new information, but returned her attention to Antonia.

"What's your story? How long have you been living out here?" Antonia suddenly became very quiet.

"Four years, but I've been alone for only a year and a half. I used to.. You see…" she trailed off. "My brother died."

"Hope that wasn't your doing," said Kristoff, darkly.

"Kristoff! Be nice!" Callie admonished.

"It's okay," said Antonia, still somewhat sober. Callie looked around, it was late.

"Well, children," said Callie, "Shall I lead the way?"

**A/N: Hmm, not to shabby for a day's work. R&R, please! Hope I don't sound to selfish, but I am extremely proud of myself! Two chapters of a good length (600-700 words each) in two days? But as always, I couldn't have done it without the readers, love ya!**


	4. Mutant Names

**A/N: Okay guys Sorry! I know I was supposed to put up another chapter, but I need your help. I've been thinking and working on this all day. **

**It's a list of the characters I will use, their powers, and the mutant name I'm thinking about using for them. Please, I need you opinions!**

**A/N 2: For any of people who submitted any of these characters, I know not all the powers are exactly what you said. Some of these were too alike, or much power for the story to me. **

**Not every mutant can be dangerously powerful, can they?**

* * *

><p>Kristoff Martin ~ Copycat<p>

Ability: Mimic muscles stronger than his own, and copy moves other people he has seen do.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Chase ~ The Element<p>

Ability: Can control all four elements.

* * *

><p>Alison Rayne Evans ~ Mind Game<p>

Ability: Telekinesis. Can move all kinds of objects as well as stopping them from moving.

* * *

><p>Ellena Kaiser ~ Shifter<p>

Ability: Can change form into any animal.

* * *

><p>Ian Gregory ~ Stopwatch<p>

Ability: Can stop time for up to an hour at a time- does not age while time is stopped.

* * *

><p>Adelheid Krieger ~ Witch<p>

Ability: Teleporter

* * *

><p>Taylor Jenson ~ Elektrika<p>

Ability: Can form force fields out of purple energy, and use nervy, only defensively.

* * *

><p>Joseph Ramirez ~ Craftsmen<p>

Ability: Can create and build certain things out of pure energy, cannot create energy.

* * *

><p>Cassandra Sykes ~ Chameleon<p>

Ability: Can camouflage herself from others and sometimes machines.

* * *

><p>Beatrice Taker ~ Decible<p>

Ability: Super sonic hearing. Loud noises are harmful to her.

* * *

><p>Mitch Carlton ~ Stamina<p>

Ability: Can run super fast and fly. Does not tire easily.

* * *

><p>Robin Morrison ~ Conductor<p>

Ability: Can absorb and transfer life force energy. Can use it to heal, though surplus energy is addictive. Too much given or taken can be lethal.

* * *

><p>Hope Garrison ~ Reactor<p>

Ability: Can create energy. Supplies it too the mutants that can manipulate it.

* * *

><p>Chris Sanders ~ Glimpse<p>

Ability: Can see up to two hours in the future. Has mild blending in abilities.

* * *

><p>Mitchell &amp; Connor Ratch ~ Blaze &amp; Typhoon<p>

Ability: Mitchell can create and manipulate fire, while Connor can do such with water.

* * *

><p>Antonia James ~ Red<p>

Ability: Can see people's auras, and judge them to be good or evil by their auras color.

* * *

><p>Amber Wish ~ Aqua<p>

Ability: Can use water to heal.

* * *

><p>William Neuromerge ~ Cypher<p>

Ability: Can get into and hack any computer, and can understand any language.

* * *

><p>Jason Galvan ~ Impulse<p>

Ability: Can conjure EM pulses, knocking out almost any computers, and sometimes when focused, humans as well.


	5. Teleporter

**A/N: Alright so, I'm so sorry with the long wait. I've been absolutely swamped, I have soccer stuff all this and next week.**

**A/N 2: Again, thanks to those who have submitted a character. To anyone who's character I'm not using, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: If we go back, back, back, this was all originally Stan Lee's.**

Callie looked around; the last two months had been impressive. She and Kristoff had picked up several new mutants along the way. Along with Antonia, they had met Elizabeth Chase, Chris Sanders, and Alison Rayne Evans.

If nothing else, they were useful. Antonia proved very helpful in the looking-for-a-place-to-borrow department, as she could easily judge character based on aura. Elizabeth wasn't much of an addition in terms of adding to their life style, but she too, had proven to have a striking talent; she could control the elements. Chris was very friendly, and was rather out going.

Alison Rayne Evans... Callie had made it a point to keep her within eye sight. Rayne, as they had taken to calling her, had a mutation partially related to Callie's- telekinesis. Yes, Rayne's ability had been determined somewhat spectacular by Callie, but it required far more of her energy than Callie's own mutation did. But that wasn't the worst part- Rayne was without a doubt, very powerful. So powerful, that one day, she might lose the will to control it.

And, for this reason, Callie had taken to teaching her meditation. It was perfect. Rayne would be unaware of Callie as Callie reached into her mind. About a month ago, Callie saw a memory that changed everything.

It had been a somewhat normal day for Rayne. It was her birthday. The day had been pretty normal, until it got late. Rayne wanted to go out, and her mother old her to stay in. A typical, harmless argument for anyone else, turned into something lethal. Rayne lost control of her powers, and in turn, lost her mother as well. And that was when Rayne ran away.

Tragic. Callie couldn't bare to make Rayne leave- so she kept the information to herself. But now, a month later, she still debated often. Rayne was dangerous. Make her leave, for the safety of her orphans? No, part of her argued. Callie could help keep it in control, as long as she could access Rayne's mind on a daily basis. But then another voice asked her- would it be enough?

Callie didn't know what to say to that. And she never asked anyone else about it, not even Kristoff, her first friend. They didn't quite see eye-to-eye, and Callie already knew his opinion.

Sometimes, Callie really didn't want to make all these decisions.

"Um, Callie?" Callie tore herself away from her thoughts at the sound of Kristoff calling her. She followed his gaze, and her eyes fell on... Chris. Standing still, frozen mid-step. His dark blue eyes where deathly still.

He was having a vision. Immediately, Callie stepped forward, her orphans moving out of the ay without so much as word. She put her hand on his temple, and allowed herself to be swept into his vision.

_Callie see's through Chris's eyes, and it's not a pretty sight. In front of them, Kristoff has pinned a young girl to a wall- her skin is a violent shade of red. Kristoff's lip is curled in disgust, and his knife is at her throat. An angry Callie is glaring at the girl, her eyes practically shoot daggers._

_"Stealing? Whatever. Stealing from others?" she continues, "Done as much myself. But steal from my orphans? Well, darling, that's where I have a problem with you." The girl hisses in response._

Suddenly, Callie is back from the vision. Chris looks to Callie. He mouths 'Did you see what I saw?' Callie nods, a frown tugging at her face.

"How far in the future was that?" she asks. Chris bites his lip in concentration.

"Five minutes," he says rather abruptly.

"So what to do until then?" Callie muses, rubbing her chin.

"Uh, hello?" says Elizabeth, who until then, had been silent. Callie rolls her eyes, irritated.

"Yes, what?"

"What'd you see?"

"Oh yes!" exclaims Callie, forgetting not everyone had witnessed what she had just seen. She and Chris shared a look, before silently agreeing Chris would explain his vision.

"Well," he says rather slowly, "There was another mutant. Callie was angry at her. And... well there wasn't much else." The short speech was followed by silence and nodding.

Then something unexpected happens. With a flash of smoke, Callie catches sight of the red mutant. The girl cackles before disappearing into red smoke, the small bag of things there disappearing with her. And Callie realizes, they must have caught her somehow. At least according to Chris's vision.

But how do you catch someone who can disappear into thin air?

Then Callie makes a second realization. Mind pulses. Callie has never intentionally done this, but she has done it. And the worst, or in this situation, best, part was that not only would it immobilize the target, but in terms of mutants, it would effect their control over their power.

But, Callie wondered, was she confident she could direct at the red mutant, and only the red mutant? Yes, Callie decided. She turned to Kristoff.

"Be quick, Kristoff." Then, without warning, Callie closed her eyes, sent out a mental pulse, directed at the teleporter.

Then the mutant appears in front of the group, writhing on the ground. Her red face was framed with blonde hair, with horns poking out. Swiftly, Kristoff moved forward, grabbed her arms, and effectively pinned her to the brick.

_How did she do that?_ is the first thing Callie picks up. Then she goes a little further and gleans this-

Her name is Adelheid Krieger.

She hates her family.

Her parents were insane.

She has never stepped inside a church.

She wishes her uncle might've been there- he would have understood her.

And she is preparing to teleport away.

"I wouldn't do that," Callie says, interrupting Adelheid's train of thought. "You see, mind pulses have certain effects on mutations. You, for the next several minutes, won't be able to teleport. Or, you will, you just won't ever rematerialize." Adelheid's cheeks turn green at this. Callie smiles, seeing how scared Adelheid is. Serves her right. Now Callie gets angry, and without even meaning to, finds her next words are the same as they were in the vison.

"Stealing? Whatever. Stealing from others?" she continues, "Done as much myself. But steal from my orphans? Well, darling, that's where I have a problem with you." As in the vision, the girl hisses in response.

"You think you are the only one responsible for children?" she says incredulously. Callie narrows her eyes.

"No, I don't," Callie replies coldly, "I just put my children above all others."

"As must I," Adelheid says, the same amount of protectiveness in her tone. Callie frowns, curious to who the young mutant considered herself to be responsible for. She closes her eyes and sneaks a glance at Adelhied's thoughts.

_This is taking too long! Mitchell will be fine, but Connor... No, I should have stayed away from these mutants! My confidence in my powers has been misplaced. How can I take care of the twins when I cannnot take care of myself?_

In these thoughts, Callie recognizes herself. Constant worry for those around her, endless self-doubt, misplaced trust. This girl is a leader. And for a second Callie's resolve crumbles, and her attitude towards Adelheid softens. But only for a second does she consider letting Adelheid go on her way without so much as a bother.

"We could use a teleporter." The statement hangs in the air. Not truly a statement. An offer. But Callie reads Adelheid's mind. Adelheid won't do it without the twins.

"No," Callie says aloud. "The twins can't come." Adelheid stares at Callie defiantly.

"Then my services are not at your disposal." Callie bites her lip. She really could use a teleporter- it would make lot's of things much easier, and Callie wouldn't have to use her telepathy nearly as much. But, can she really stand to be responsible for more then she already is? Callie thinks about this for a minute.

The answer is yes.

"Adelheid, go get your twins."

****A/N: Yes I know, bad ending... I've been working on this forever though! Do you know how many words this is? 1,436 . I've never written that much. You readers are damn lucky.****


	6. Twins

**A/N: OMG I haven't updated in forever... I know, I'm SOOOOOOO sorry! I... well, you don't care about my excuses. It's a bit Mitchell and Connor centric... Really more Mitchell, since he's more prominent then Connor, but just read on~**

**PS I forgot to say to brandogriffin~ I know I changed Kristoff's name but I liked Kristoff betterrrrrr don't be mad please ;D**

**And to the one who submitted the twins~ OMG thanks so much I needed them~**

**And everyone else~ Don't be mad at meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I'm updating now, so don't be madddddddd pretty please**

"It's alright," whispered Adelheid, "Go on." Slowly, the pair of sandy-haired twins stepped forward, albeit hesitantly. Callie smiled at them.

_It's okay,_ Callie murmured in their minds, _We're,_ she said, as she projected several well-chosen memories, _like you. Everyone here is a mutant._

"What's your mutation?" one the boys said as he stepped in front of the other. "Your mutation, that allows you to be inside our heads, and show us memories that are not our own?" Calliie opened her mouth to answer, but her mutants beat her to the punch.

"She's a telepath," Antonia said quietly.

"A damn good one," Kristoff added. Sending a smile her way, he said, "She must be, if she managed to get my trust." Callie returned the smile gratefully.

"She's also our leader. You may not trust her now, but you will. She takes care of us." Chris offered.

"Like family," says the other twin, his voice sounding extremely small.

"She's certainly saved my life more than once," Rayne adds. The twin with the small voice nodded.

"For years Mitchell's been my only family," he says again, in that small, small, voice.

"Your not alone anymore," Elizabeth says with an air of finality, "We take care of our own kind." Callie looks around at her mutants in awe. Her heart swelled with pride in their confidence in her.

"I'm Mitchell, and this is Connor," says the twin who had spoken first. Callie and Adelheid share a look for a moment, Adelheid is pleading with her to make sure they feel accepted, and Callie says;

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mitchel; Connor; Welcome to-"

"Welcome to Ms. Stern's School for Extraordinary Orphans," Kristoff interrupts, an amused smile plastered across his face. Callie picks up more amused thoughts- so she decides to roll with the announcment.

"School?" she said dubiously. "I'm flattered." She smiled once more.

_I wonder why she's in charge..._ The thought floats to her head and Callie frowns at the casual tone. She isn't surprised to find that the thought is that of Mitchell.

"That's a good question," she says aloud. "There are people here clearly older than me. Why am I in charge?" Mitchell wore an alarmed look for a minute before nodding.

_As far as mutant abilities go, I'm blessed with a particularly potent ability. It seems my talents out match any. _And suddenly, Mitchell's hand was engulfed in bright orange flame. He remained unfazed, impatiently snapping his fingers, and the blaze flickered and disappeared.

"You controlled my power. How'd you do that?" It's more a command than anything, and Callie chooses to overlook it.

_We all have our tricks, pyrokinetic, I suggest you learn some respect lest you wish to be at the receiving end of my powers. _Mitchell's eyes widen at her telepathic mandate, but he calms once more.

"All right, telepath. I hope you know what your doing."

_You would know if I didn't._

* * *

><p>The next few hours, the mutants wait. Callie had left with Adelheid in search of a place to borrow for a few days, and they hadn't returned yet.<p>

"So where are you all from?" Mitchell asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm from Ireland," Antonia said in her quiet way.

"LA," Chris says with a broad grin, shaking the shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Orlando, Florida," Kristoff says, still traces of a smirk on his face.

"Salem, Oregon," Rayne rattles off, and Elizabeth adds;

"Houston." Antonia shifted from her perch on the bench.

"Where would you guys be from?"

"New York City," Mitchell answers automatically. Antonia opens her mouth, as if to say more, but she's cut off by the arrival of Callie and Adelheid, which is followed by puffs of red smoke. Callie dusts her hands off, looks around for a minute, and smiles.

"Impressive entrance, Ms. Stern," Kristoff says, a laugh rolling off his lips. Callie glares at him for minute before returning her attention to the other mutants.

"Alright kids, want to see which apartment we've stolen today?" Everyone laughs and nods eagerly except for the twins and Adelheid. Mitchell frowns, still more-than-slightly suspicious, Adelheid crosses her arms, with her tail flicking from side-to-side behind her, and Connor half-hides, half-looks at the happy mutant family from behind Mitchell.

Ten minutes later, the motley group of mutants are standing in a hall way of an expensive apartment complex.

"Jesus Callie," says Rayne, "Who'd we steal from?" Callie clucked her tongue in annoyance.

"Just shut up and come open the door," she snapped, making Rayne smirk in triumph. Pushing her way through the group, Rayne stood by the door. Carefully placing her hand in front of the door knob, she moved her fingers through the air. As she did, components within the lock moved as well, resulting in a click. Given that everyone else was used to this excepting their most recent additions, Rayne winked at the gaping twins.

"That boys, is how it's done." And with that, she turned the knob, (still not touching it) and opened the door.

"Impressive," Adelheid says thoughtfully, before disappearing with a puff of smoke. From the inside of the apartment, the demon-like girl looked back at them. "Coming?" she said. Rayne grinned and stepped through the door, prompting the others to follow.

It wasn't the most luxurious apartment in the world, (which Kristoff was certain to make a note of) but it was very nice, (and expensive, Callie had reminded everyone, and 'encouraged' them to not break anything). A long hall with two doors on either side lead into a sitting room which also had a a television set. Chris immediately tuned it on, only to be disappointed with it being in black and white. _Cheapskates,_ Callie heard him grumble in thought more than once.

There was a master bedroom, and a guest room, as well as two very lavishly built bathrooms. Upon discovery of the large and roomy shower, Rayne had disappeared to relax and get away from 'you people who annoy the hell out of me', as she had so eloquently put it.

_Oh my... That would be perfect... _Callie instantly stood up a little straighter at this thought, trying to find the source. _Oh__ shit, did she just hear hat? Nah... Callie would sooo kill me._ Callie looked around the room with a frown, until her gaze fell on Mitchell, who was eyeing a stack of newspapers. The frown was soon replaced with an expression of horror, as understanding dawned on Callie.

"No way," she said, still gaping at Mitchell, wondering how he thought this was a good idea.

"Please?" Mitchell begged. Other mutants stared in confusion, the excitement of a new place forgotten.

"No! What if it starts a fire?"

"But it's been so long!" Callie rolled her eyes, and in doing so caught site of the smug look on Adelheid's face that was practically screaming _ha-it's-your-problem-now._

"No. I don't care what you have to say, NO." Mitchell's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine," he muttered, before sulkily walking to a bedroom.

"Alright, kids," Callie said, turning away from where Mitchell had been standing, "You know the rules. Stay here, don't use your powers, and lights out by ten. Girls'll have the Master, boys, guest."

"What?" said Kristoff, "Why do you get the bigger room?"

"There are more of us, and I'm leader, so tough." At that, Antonia and Elizabeth pointedly stuck out there tongues at Kristoff who glared right back at them.

"Women," Kristoff muttered, "Can't live with 'em." Callie smiled at the display of her mutants. Kristoff may be acting all hurt, and the girl _where_ being a bit obnoxious, but it was all so... domestic. And that made Callie glad, the fact that they got along well enough to argue in a family-like fashion.

Less than a minute later, Kristoff and Elizabeth started to argue on what to watch, while Antonia quietly watched from a few feet away. Callie caught her eye, and mouthed _'be right back'_ before slipping into the room Mitchell had gone off to.

When she opened the door, Mitchell sat n the edge of the bed. Facing away from her he didn't seem to notice her presence at all. He stared at his hand which was once more enveloped in flame. The torch-like position yielded light to the room, as none others had been turned on. The flames flickered, making shadows dance across his tan and freckled face.

Callie stood there for a few minutes before he said, "Did you want something?" Startled, Callie recoiled. She didn't respond, and Mitchell didn't say anything else. Finally, after the silence had gone far too long then Callie had really meant it too, she shifted on her feet.

"How'd you meet Adelheid?"

"It's not a particularly nice story," Mitchell muttered in a low dark tone, not looking away from the flames.

"Well when it comes to real life, not many are," Callie responded, in a equally quiet manner. He looked at her.

"Connor and I were left at an orphanage. It was a hole-in-the-wall. We kept to ourselves, and we were left alone. It stayed that way for a few years. An then... Peter arrived. I knew Peter's type, kids like him lived to get in trouble. He was one of those freelancers, that circulated around orphanages, making nuns pray for him to be adopted with the sort of focus they never gave us rule-following kids. I thought everything was fine. And it was for a while. But I was so, so wrong. It took me a year to find out... Connor had been bullied by Peter, mercilessly. Physically. I was so hurt, and angry... It hurt to know Connor wouldn't have told me..." His voice cracked.

"I was always the leader, _I _was the big brother! How could I miss this?" Connor rubbed his temple before continuing, his fire was still the only light in the room. "That night I lost control on a scale like never before. The _whole_ orphanage burned down. We survived only because Connor woke up before it reached us, and he managed to protect us, because you know. He manipulates water. After that... I was so scared of myself. I shut down. I hardly slept, I ate only what Connor made me."

_What made you change into your old self again?_ Callie said, feeling like speaking aloud now would be dangerous. Mitchell shrugged.

"I realized Connor had been going without to feed me. He wasn't afraid of me... And I realized it was because he had no reason too. So, that was it. I was back. And that day I swore I would never let Connor have to see me like that again. I promised myself to find another mutant that could help us. Eventually, I did, Adelheid." Callie nodded, and Mitchell added

"Since that day I promised myself that I would pay him back for that. I want him to know how much those times meant to me, how I was the luckiest person in the world, having him there, taking care of me while I couldn't take care of myself."

_You love him. You really do love your brother. _Mitchell nodded.

"He's all I've had. He's the one who's always been there." Callie stiffened a little.

"Remember your promise, Mitchell. When the time comes and you have to make a choice, remember your promise, and ask yourself, 'What will this do to Connor?'" And before he could ask what she meant, Callie swept out of the room to check on the other mutants.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There. 2,000 words. My apologies. Review if you're freaking awesome :D**


	7. Little Blind Boy

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! So, I'd LOVE to thank the following for reviewing the new update: **brandogriffin, ThatsNotAnOreo, TheImmortalChaplin, SarahBear35543, IAmTheStars, xme2, and habu-chan.** You guys rock!**

**So characters I plan to introduce soon (but not this chapter): **Taylor Jenson, Joseph Ramirez, and Hope Garrison will be one chapter; Robin Morrison will be one chapter; and Ellena Kaiser will be a chapter. Those are who I have planned in the near future, and this chapter will introduce William Neuromerge and Jason Galvan.

**NOTE:** I noticed for ages, there seemed to be a LOT of 18 year-olds and 15-year olds, so I had to change it a little. There will be clarification on that in the NEXT chapter.

**Anonymous replies:**

**habu-chan: **Thanks :D Adelheid is nice character :D

**ThatsNotAnOreo: **Thanks so much! I think the best thing about these mutants are the fact that we created them, yes? Thanks for readin'!

**SarahBear35543: **Thanks darlin :) Here it is! *cyber-air-hug*

**TheStuffDreamsAreMadeOf: **Thanks hun :) Enjoy the update!

**Jason Galvan will be age 8, and William Neuromerge is 12.**

**NOTE: **GrooveClanHeros is a friend of mine on deviantART who helped with the translations, so much love to you!

**NOTE: **I changed Jason and Will a lot to fit in the story better... *involuntarily winces*

** Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

><p>Callie sat at the head of the wooden table as the children around her ate breakfast. The only one not present was Adelheid, who had insisted she needed to conduct 'business'. She had teleported away before Callie could get any clue to her meaning.<p>

Soon, the table was covered in plates of bread crumbs and bowls with cearel dregs as the mutants grew restless.

"Are we going to do anything interesting today?" Rayne asked, sitting up in her chair. Chris looked up from the bowl of milk he had been stirring, and Antonia and Elizabeth had momentarily paused their game of chopsticks. Kristoff snorted before Callie could answer.

"As if, we never do. Like when I wanted to get katan-"

"Hey," Callie interrupted, "I didn't say you couldn't get katanas, I said not today." Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"And that was how many days ago...?" Callie glared at him before turning her attention to the other children.

"There's somewhere I'd like to visit today. A certain part of town, that's of town a few streets away, people to refer to it as 'homeless town'."

"Why would we associate ourselves with a place referred to 'homeless town'...?" Mitchell said rather haughtily. Behind Mitchell, Connor shifted uncomfortably.

"Shut up and let the lady talk," Chris said. Antonia put a hand on her mouth to suppress a giggle. Elizabeth sighed and set her feet on the table.

"The reason I want to go there," Callie said, raising her voice, "Is because someone reached out to me last night when I was asleep." Antonia quit giggling and Elizabeth retracted her feet and sat up, paying closer attention. Kristoff frowned in suspicion.

"What do you mean by... Reached out?" Everyone but Callie gasps at the question, because everyone but Callie was surprised to see none other than Adelheid. Callie merely frowns and turns to face the demon-like girl. Observing the the tiny droplets of ran on the tan faux leather trench coat, the mutant crosses her arms.

"Where have you been?" Callie demanded. The teleporter shrugs, shaking the wet, blonde hair that's plastered the her face.

"You're the telepath, yes? You tell me," Adelheid says in almost catty fashion. Callie narrows her eyes before closing them, fingers flying to her temples in the tell-tale sign of her telepathy. Both girls remain expressionless before Callie gasps as she let's go of Adelheid's mind. Kristoff picks at his nails in what he feels is a nonchalant fashion, until he finally says,

"No, really, no need to inform us mere mortals of your 'private' conversation." Callie rolls her eyes at the hint of arrogance in the tone.

"My apologies," she replies, "We just figured because your lives are so fleeting-"

"Shut up," Kristoff scowled. Rayne giggled at Kristoff's scowling expression.

"So," Elizabeth demanded, "What's the scoop?"

"It seems Adelheid has already met the subject," Callie says with a frown. The teleporter nodded.

"From what I saw, he is alone."

"Him?" Kristoff and Chris say in unison. Adelheid nodded.

"When I saw him he was still asleep in an alley. He's not very careful if you ask me," she adds the last part in an almost condescending way.

"Well," Callie defended, "I'm sure he wasn't expecting someone who could disappear into thin air without so much as a sound." Adleheid shrugs, but Callie hears a _I doubt he expected anyone,_ come from the back of the demon-like girl's mind. Turning to the others, Callie bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Rayne, you come with me an Adelheid. As for you the rest of you, Kristoff's in charge." Elizabeth and Antonia groaned while Kristoff grinned. Chris and Connor nodded, and Mitchell shrugged noncommittally. "You know the rules, no fighting, no injuries, no leaving, and _no powers._" She says the last thing with such force that the children are silent.

With a puff of smoke, Callie, Rayne, and Adelheid disappeared.

* * *

><p>The trio reappeared at the corner of a rather rancid smelling alley. Leaning against the brick, Callie touched a finger to her temple.<p>

_"He's here," _Callie said, half-aloud, half-telepathically. Adelheid nodded mutely, and led them around the wall of brick to the side of an acrid-smelling dumpter. She pointed to the corner in the back of the alley.

There was a boy no older than twelve. His light brown hair was matted, and his skin was pale. He seemed to be asleep, and he was shaking.

"Nein, nehm es weg, ich will nicht, dass an mir getestet wird,"He murmured shakily. _/It's German,/ _Callie's voice echoed in the head's of the teleporter and telekinetic. _/No, take it away, I do not wish to be tested on,/_ Callie translated in their heads.

"Hör auf, hör auf, ich-" _/Stop, Stop, I-/_

"Ich... Ich kann nichts sehen! Wieso kann ich nichts mehr sehen? Hilf mir!" _/I... I can not see! Why can I not see? Help me!/ _Rayne moves forward, but Callie sticks an arm out to stop her. Rayne tries to surge once more as tears roll down the mutant boys cheeks.

_"Look," _she hisses, once more aloud and telepathically. Another boy has joined the mutant. He couldn't be more than nine years old.

"Cypher," he cries, shaking the older boys shoulder, "Wake up! It's all right! We're not at the Center anymore!" The other boy, Cypher, cracks open an eye that makes the trio gasp.

_"Did you know this?" _Callie asked Adelheid.

_No,_ Adelheid responded. They all stare at the mutant's eyes in wonder. They are white, but that is the only part that is normal. Instead of black, the pupil was silver and metallic. Surrounding the rudimentary pupil was a thin ring of electronic looking green, and surrounding that was more silver.

"I can't see," Cypher murmurs.

"No," the little boy agrees in a hushed tone. "You haven't seen in two years." Cypher nodded.

"I had the nightmare again," he says, and the tears start rolling down his cheeks again. The little boy nodded solemnly.

"You were speaking German." He cocked his head in confusion. "I didn't know you spoke German." The mutant laughed hollowly.

"I don't," he says with bitter undertones, "It's a side-effect of the Procedure; I speak any language known to man. So many words," he says, tone quieter and more forlorn than before, "And yet my loss of vision is still something I can not even begin to describe." The little boy frowned and hugged the older boy right then and there.

"I can see for the both of us," he said. "Don't be sad." Cypher sighed, but his lips turned upwards.

"Now how can I be sad when you're so happy?" And he hugged the little boy back. "No worries, Jason- It was just an old nightmare." He was rewarded with a sweet smile. It was at the moment Callie stepped.

_"Your sentiments are sweet, but you need help." _Groping at the wall, Cypher stood up, a frown on his face, and Jason hid behind his legs.

"Who are you?" he called out, worry leaking from his tone.

"We're friends," Rayne called. Adelheid stepped from the shadows as well.

"We're like you. We're... different." The boy, Jason, cries out at her appearance, and a tiny hand reaches for one of Cypher's calloused ones.

"Jay?" he says, voice laced with concern. "What's wrong?"

"She's... Red." Jason replies, peeking from behind the older boy with a frown. "Will, I think they're like us.'

"Us?" asked Rayne. Jason nodded.

"Do you have powers?" Jason asked curiously. The three girls nodded. Callie looked at Adelheid and Rayne and back to the two boys.

"How would you like to join more of your own kind?"


	8. See As I Do, Telepath

A/N: Yay! Another relativwly fast update! Much love for you reviewers :D And anyone else still reading. I know I said I would introduce a bunch of characters, but a damn plot bunny required otherwise- I hope you don't mind. As a result though, I tried to make the chapter longish, it's about 1,700 words. Hope you enjoy, and please review!

This introduces **Amber Wish.**

For anyone who doesn't remember, she can use water to heal. I've also crafted some background story, of mutants I have deemed 'healers' (she is one of these mutants) and their will be more elaboration on that in the next chapter.

Much love to: **IAmTheStars, snowspell, TheImmortalChaplin, Aris-5521, and brandogriffin for reviewing! **Not to mention my anonymous reviewers who probably haven't reviewed because they didn't expect me to update this so soon :D

* * *

><p>In less then a second, the group reappeared within the apartment with a crack and some red smoke. Immediately, Kristoff stood up.<p>

"Where have you been?" he demanded. "Here we are, dying of boredom, and you don't even bring us any food?" Then he caught sight of Cypher and Jason. "Oh..." Jason looked up at Kristoff from behind Jason.

"Hi," he said shyly. The little boy waved at Kristoff though they were only a few feet from each other.

"Well hello," said Kristoff, looking a little shocked. Callie smiled, and nudged the boy forward.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite, not on Tuesdays," she said, eyes twinkling. For a second, Jason's eyes widened, and someone broke out in giggles.

"My name's Antonia," said Antonia as she stepped forward, "And I'm here to tell you, not even Kristoff would be mean enough to bite a cute little kid like you." Jason blushed a little and mumbled thank you.

"Oi!" shouted Elizabeth, pushing her way to the front of the mutants, "Don't forget about me, I'm the only person in this dump worth knowing."

"Hey," Mitchell started to argue "You obviously forgot about me!" Then everyone joined in the squabble except Connor and Jason. Eventually, Connor smiled at Jason, and gestured for him to follow the hydro-kinetic out of the room and away from the arguing mutants. Callie laughed a little before waving at Cypher to follow her into the kitchen.

"What's the Center?" she asked. His head snapped towards her.

"Why do you ask," he said quietly, in a very low tone. Maybe it was because his eyes were so machine-like, but even though Callie already knew he couldn't see her face, she felt as though they were boring into her.

"Because it's obviously important." Cypher turned towards a wall, and gingerly felt out the air before him, until his hand met the wall. Resting his forehead against the wall, he spoke.

"It's my nightmare. It's my boogie man. You wouldn't understand..." He turned to her. "See these?" He pointed to his metallic eyes. "They did this too me." He laughed hollowly.

"Give me your hand," he commanded. Callie complied, slipping her hand into his. "See telepath," he said, "see as I do."

All light disappeared and was replaced with utter blackness. Callie gasped. "Come," he said, pulling her forward with one arm and feeling with the other. Eventually they reached a table in the hallway. "Look," he said. From out of the blackness was a fluorescent white. It was the telephone; but Callie saw it in an entirely different way now.

She could see every part part, each and every piece. She understood exactly what each component did, she knew how to make it infinitely better, and she knew even with the things she could make better, the phone would still be no where near it's fullest potential. She saw everything good and everything bad about it. Her now X-Ray like vision that seemingly perceived only technology was automatically calculating what it would take for her to make the phone wireless, compact, or even have better volume control.

With each second she stared at it, new possibilities opened; possible improvements improved, she was pushing the boundaries of telephone technology well beyond her mind's capacity to perceive. The phone seemed to arrange it's parts at her will as she calculated.

With a jerk, the phone was out of her sight, and her mind's gears screeched to a halt. "The mind is nothing more than an organic command center for the human body, people are nothing more then sentient automatons. Let us see how your abilities mixed with mine allow us to comprehend the human mind."

Cypher stopped talking and now she could see them, the minds of everyone in the apartment, the floor, the _whole building._ Each mind was brilliant and unique, each seemed brighter and louder than any amount of neon signs, each screaming with it's undiscovered potential; weeping in it's own silent grief.

Callie's senses where overwhelmed with conversation, memories, sights, smells, colors, all things not from her own mind. For every person she could sense, she knew them better then they knew themselves. She knew their flaws, and she knew the best of them, and she understood their deepest, darkest secrets.

Callie had no idea she'd been screaming until she stopped.

"Callie!" Rayne's voice pushed through the things being picked up by her mind, but just barely. Callie's body shook as she uncontrollably hyperventilated. "Callie, you need to let go of Cypher!"

"I can't," Callie gasped, struggling to be aware of her physical location, "I- It's too much- I can't... Stop... Need help..." On top of all of the things overwhelming Callie huge waves of regret, confusion, worry and fear were rolling off of various member of the party, Cypher was guilty for probably causing this, this- shock that Callie was in. Rayne was scared, very scared, of what was happening to their leader, Rayne's confidence was crumbling.

Kristoff was confused, but he had no fear. He stooped to pick up Callie bridal style. "Look, Cal, You can't die, I owe ya one for saving me back in that alley, remember? Right? So we need some help, we can't help you if we don't know what's wrong, am I right?" Callie writhed without control of her motor functions. Her nerves where on fire.

"It's so loud," she whispered, voice quivering.

"What did you do to her?" Kristoff growled, trying to keep control of his anger. Cypher pressed his lips together thinly.

"She wanted to know more about what they did to me, I simply showed her. I didn't know it would overwhelm her."

"If this kills her, I'm going to kill _you._" Cypher's jaw dropped.

"It's not my fault her mind was too weak to-"

"Stop it!" Rayne shouted. "You can argue later, but right now, Callie needs help that I'm not sure any of the present company can provide." Cypher's face lit up as he got an idea.

"Callie," he said, "Callie, if your still there, I need you to help me see their minds." Callie shook her head.

"No- Can't- Too much-" she gasped, as though the very words were killing her.

"This might be the only way to save you, so help me see their minds!" Cypher exclaimed. For a moment, Callie's eyes widened with effort, and then they snapped tightly shut again.

Cypher stood up, hand still in Callie's. He looked around wildly. "Come on," he suddenly shouted, pulling Callie and Kristoff in the hall. "Adelheid, take us down to the lobby of the hotel down the street," commanded Cypher. Moments later, they appeared just inside the building, by a janitorial closet. He pulled them into the lobby. Adelheid disappeared once more.

"Kristoff," asked Cypher, "Do you see a- girl... With um... Red hair and green eyes?" Kristoff scanned the vicinity quickly before spotting the girl Cypher was describing.

"Yes!" he practically shouted. Cypher nodded before moving to be closer to Callie.

"Callie," he murmured, "she can help, but she won't trust us... I need your help."

"Sey'tana," she whimpered. "Tell her Sey'tana... Call her Amber-san..." Callie stopped speaking and returned to her whimpering, moaning, half-conscious state.

Cypher managed to slip his hand out of hers, and strode forward. "Amber-san?" he called out hesitantly. He heard her neck crack as she looked up.

"Leave me alone," she growled. Hearing clacking of shoes, Cypher guessed she had stood up and was trying to walk away.

"Wait!" shouted Cypher. "Sey'tana!" The clacking of her heels paused for a moment, before getting louder. She walked to Cypher. "Ku'mara," she responded. "Who is injured?" Cypher breathed a sigh of relief.

"Over here," he said, walking back towards Kristoff, who still held Callie, "Her mind won't let go." The ginger girl nodded.

"I need water," she said. Cypher nodded, and leaned over Callie. "Callie, we need you to call for Adelheid and Connor. Please Callie?" The telepath nodded weakly.

_Adelheid... We need you to bring C-C-Connor..._

Though the message was meant for the teleporter, each of the mutants heard it inside their heads.

"Her voice is so weak..." Kristoff said. Minutes later Adelheid appeared, Connor on hand. Adelheid disappeared once more, and Connor rushed over to the group.

"What is it?" he said breathlessly, "How can I help?"

"Water," Amber-san said, "You are hydro-kinetic, yes?" Connor nodded. "I need water to heal her." Placing his hands together, finger tips touching the opposite arm's wrist, Connor pulled his hands apart, curving his palms as he did so. Between them a bubble of sea-reen water formed. It stayed within his hands, but still sloshed around.

Cupping her hands, the new mutant withdrew water from the bubble created by Connor. Carefully, she place her hands around Callie's temple. The water took on a blue glow, and then- Disappeared entirely.

Callie immediately stopped trembling and muttering. She blinked owlishly. "Ty'Reya," she murmured, before drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Okay... So I know some of the words (Yeah, I made them up- So what?) aren't really easy to figure out the meaning, but I will include explanations of theuse of them in the next chapter :D<p>

And I apologize, but I had to introduce Amber, I got this plot bunny while doing yard work, and simply had to use it.

Words:

**Sey'tana:**

There is someone in need of a healer

**Ku'mara:**

I will heal

**Ty'Reya:**

A thousand thanks, wise one


	9. Character Art

_Oh my gosh guys. I can die now._

_I could, but I won't._

_Anyways, my good friend and fellow deviant, ~SupremeKingOfCake has made some character art for Callie Stern, Kristoff Martin, Mitchell Ratch, and Connor Ratch. PLEASE check it out and review to tell me what you think. _

_http : / / supremekingofcake . deviantart . com / # / d4a1ih6_

_http : / / supremekingofcake . deviantart . com / # / d4a1gez_

_I'll try and get an update posted for you soon._

_That's all._

_Remember, I heart you~_

_WithLoveFromTorchwood_


	10. Hello, Healer

**Okay, I'm back! I'm so sorry, I know I'm taking forever, but I've been busy lately. So,notes:**

**Thank you for checking out the art:**

**Here are a few more pieces:**

**Chris and Amber- http : / / supremekingofcake . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d4a3bsb**

**Everyone but Adelheid- **http : / / supremekingofcake . deviantart . com / # / d4evmve****

**Adelheid- http : / / supremekingofcake . deviantart . com / # / d4fcalz**

Amber folded her hands on her lap. "She's going to be alright." she finally said to the orphans surrounding her.

Kristoff nodded from his position on the couch. Behind it stood Elizabeth and Antonia. Jason had fallen asleep against Kristoff's side. Cypher stood in a corner looking like he was sulking. One couldn't really tell which.

Connor was standing next Amber, watching her with an interest. Chris sat on the unoccupied side of Kristoff. Mitchell stood next to the couch Kristoff was sitting on, picking his nails, trying not to look worried for the girl he had just met a day ago, even though according to the new mutant, she'd be fine. Adelheid stood brooding in the doorway to the kitchen next to Rayne. Kristoff sighed.

"Well, seeing as our telepath isn't currently conscious, I guess you'll have to tell us about yourself the old-fashioned way." Amber raised an eyebrow, before twisting a firey red strand of hair between two of her fingers.

"My name is Amber Wish." She didn't say anything else. Kristoff opened his mouth to make some snarky comment, but Rayne spoke first.

"I'm gonna assume you're thinking tit for tat. In which case, My name is Alison Rayne Evans." Amber smiled as Rayne voiced exactly what the healer had been thinking. Slowly the other children introduced themselves.

"Kristoff Martin, and this little one here is Jason."

"I'm Antonia James," Antonia said quietly.

"Elizabeth Chase," Elizabeth said cheerily.

"Chris Sanders."

"Adelheid Krieger.

"I'm Mitchell Ratch, and this is my twin, Connor." Connor looked to his twin, frowning slightly. Amber nodded as they all introduced themselves.

"I'm from Texas. I found out about my mutation when I was eight, and ran away at ten after I couldn't save my best friend from drowning." She looks so serious and business-like at this announcement, it prompts Kristoff to frown.

"That's hardly abnormal, here with us," he muttered darkly. She raised an eyebrow. Jabbing a thumb at Rayne, Kristoff spoke with the same low tone. "She accidentally killed her mother at eight. He-" Kristoff then pointed to Mitchell, "burned down an entire orphanage in his sleep. Chris here ran away from home at nine, and ran into a few bad people, resulting in that scar." He meant the x-shaped scar on Chris' chin. "She burned her house down, which killed her family, and the left-half of her face got burned as a result."

Elizabeth self-consciously pulled at the bangs hanging half-way down her face, hiding her burns and blue eye. Connor had moved to stand next to Mitchell and put a comforting hand on his arm. Chris stared at the wall opposite, and Antonia stared at her feet.

"...And there's no need to be ashamed for any of it." Everyone's gaze snapped to look at Kristoff. He shook his head. "It's not our fault. We were young. We didn't know what we were doing."

_And we still don't. _

Antonia gasped, and Elizabeth's automatically put up a pair, stepping in front of Antonia. "It's just Callie," Cypher said, speaking up for the first time. His silver eyes passed over the other children curiously, as if their reactions surprised him.

_Yes. It's only me._

"You're alright!" exclaimed Mitchell.

_I am._

"Wait," Kristoff said, frowning in realization. "Why aren't your eyes open?"

_I'm afraid my body hasn't quite healed up yet._

"No," agreed Amber, "It won't be healthy for about an hour."

_Well, Ms. Wish, Ty'Reya._

"It is my duty," murmured Amber.

"Can I ask what's going on, or am I the only one who doesn't get it?" Mitchell said. Chris grinned.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, you are the only one who doesn't get it." Mitchell glared towards Chris.

_Amber is among few mutants that are known as healers. If I'm correct from what I've seen in her mind, she was born with unnatural knowledge of the human body, yes? _

Amber nodded, seemingly unfazed by the announcement that Callie had been in her head.

"That doesn't answer the whole weird word thing," said Kristoff.

_Ah, yes, I suppose I neglected to mention they have their own language._

"Do they all use water to heal?" asked Connor, subconciously swirling a small marble sized ball of water between his pointer and thumb.

"No," answered Amber, "That particular is unique to each healer."

"So what does Ty'Reya mean?" Wondered Elizabeth. Antonia looked rather thoughtful.

"It must be some kind of thanks. It's how patients express gratitude, right?"

_Close, I believe the exact translation is along the line of 'A thousand thanks, great one?'_

Amber nodded in agreement. "It's along those lines." For a moment, Amber's expression looked rather forlorn. "I haven not encountered anyone who spoke the tongue in many years." Kristoff's nose crinkled.

"You can't be that old." Amber shrugged.

"Her name was Jewel. She used diamonds to heal. That was about two months after I ran away. You are the only mutants I have encountered since." Kristoff nodded, careful not to nudge Jason who was still sound asleep on his lap.

_Liar._ Amber flinched at the accusation, knowing Callie had said this only to her.

_'Look in my memories telepath, and tell me you want your orphans to learn of mutants like these.'_

_You want to stay, that, I can accept. But you are here for another reason, and I want an explanation._

_'Well when you put it like that, Ms. Stern, why not simply take what you want?' _

"Everyone, I'd appreciate a little privacy between Amber and I." The orphans gasped as Callie spoke these words, suddenly sitting up, albeit rubbing her forehead.

"Callie," began Kristoff as he gently picked up Jason, "I don't-"

"It's okay. I just need to talk to her, besides, if she pulls anything..." Callie trailed off, leaving the end of the sentence for the others to fill in. Rayne turned around in the doorway to go to one of the bedrooms, and Chris, Elizabeth, Antonia, Cypher, the tins, filed into the hallway. Kristoff followed, making sure not bump Jason against either side of the door frame. Adelheid stayed there for a minute looking suspiciously not only at Amber, but Callie as well.

_'Tread carefully, Callie.' _she thought, before departing from the sitting room as well.

* * *

><p>Callie watched the red-headed girl with a silent intensity. It was a long time before she finally spoke.<p>

"Explain to me why you're here." Amber nodded and swallowed.

"It is my duty to heal anyone as long as I am able. Never do my kind ask for repayment, simply being able to help others has always been enough for us; it has always been our way." Amber bit her lip, choosing her words carefully.

"I'm sorry that I am the first to break this pact among healers." She paused again, eyes sweeping over Callie, watching for a reaction on her face. Callie showed none.

"But I have saved your life, and in turn, I need your help to save another." Callie waved her on to continue.

"Her name is Robin Morrison..."

**Sorry guys. This is sort of just a 'I'm sorry, I'm not dead' chapter. Much love to everyone who looked at the art!**

**Please review!**


End file.
